The Walking Superhero
by MarvelousDcWorld
Summary: Members of The Avengers and The Justice League are trapped inside a building, surrounded by...WALKERS. No Walking Dead characters in this but there are some references. Pretty random so you should read :P


**A/N: So I deleted my Thor/Wonder Woman fic. Sorry :( Just wasn't feeling that one! Also sorry to the people that followed it :( But anyways, I got this idea because I was watching scary movies all day today and I kept picturing members of The Justice League and The Avengers handling a situation with walkers (zombies) So I hope you like my randomness. As always, these characters are based off the movie versions (Catwoman, Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow and The Avengers. Catwoman's suit by the way is basically her main suit in the Injustice game except she still has the same mask from The Dark Knight Rises on and no tail. It's the one that has metal on her legs and arms, idk, I just thought that suit would be perfect for this story. Wonder Woman has pants on (Thank God) and everyone else is either based off their movie or comic. **

"We should split up," Wonder Woman declared, unsheathing her sword. "We can cover more ground that way."

"Are you crazy?" Catwoman hissed. "Why on earth would we split up? Are you _trying _to get us killed?" The amazon narrowed her eyes at the villainess.

"Unless you have a better idea, please entertain me."

"Alright, enough!" The Black Widow cried. She threw warning glares at the two women ready to pounce.

"Arguing is getting us nowhere. We need to find the rest of our teams." The red-head sighed in exhaustion and placed her hands on her hips.

"Can we agree on that? At least?" The Justice League and The Avengers had been broken apart, the members scattered about in the large Factory. An enormous crowd of walkers had them surrounded and outnumbered. Fighting as many as they could, the two teams along with other masked vigilante's ended split up in the huge building, completely lost.

"Sounds like a plan," Hawkeye muttered in fake enthusiasm. The four were dependent on each other now for survival. Splitting up didn't seem like a very good plan to Selina, and she planned to live to see another day.

Diana wasn't exactly fond of The Avengers but she knew working together was the only choice right now.

Natasha was quite tired of the bickering going on between Wonder Woman and Catwoman. The Shield agent, along with her partner, just wanted get out of here.

"What plan?" Catwoman snapped. She turned to The Black Widow and glared.

"Of all people to get stuck with-"

"That's enough," Wonder Woman warned. Natasha sighed again tucking a stray red curl behind her ear.

"We don't have to like each other, but we do have to get out of this place. The only way we do that is together." Clint frowned in disapproval and leaned in his partner's ear.

"You can't seriously trust these guys can you?" he whispered.

"Do we have a choice?" she whispered back, her large green eyes pleading with him. Catwoman rolled her own brown eyes and crossed her arms.

"Are we going to stand here, talking about who to trust, or are we going to develop a plan-a _smart _plan- and get out of here?" she pursed her red lips questioningly at the two Avengers members.

"Alright Cat Lady, you gotta plan? I'd just love to hear it," Clint spat and Catwoman advanced on him.

"That's Catwoman to you, Green Arrow clone wannabe," she grinned deviously and The Black Widow stepped in between them.

"I may not know you well," she said quietly. "But I could still kick your ass if you touch him."

"As if you could little spider," she replied in a dangerously low voice.

"Now hold on," Hawkeye intervened, stepping in-between the two woman dressed clad in black.

"As much I'd love to see a girl fight, it's really not the time." The three ladies turned to what Clint meant. Just down the empty hall, stained with blood and rotted flesh, a faint noise of heavy breathing and scuffling could be heard. Walkers.

The four acted fast, and as a group, they hurried down the opposite end.

"This way," Diana exclaimed. They ran down another empty hallway.

"Dead-end," Selina said spinning around quickly. "Any ideas?" Diana spotted a rusted door just a few yards away. The sign above the door read: BOILER ROOM. Natasha must have seen it too; before the Amazon could utter a word she raced for the door.

Once inside, Hawkeye whispered loudly, "And I don't know who the hell Green Arrow is!"

**A/N: Kind of short I know, but what do you think? I might continue this if it gets enough feedback!**


End file.
